


Of Nohrian Men

by ReticentResolve



Category: Of Mice and Men, fire emblem fates
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, before game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: Benny and Charlotte had known each other far before they had joined the Nohrian military, but what kind of story do they hold? Strongly influenced by the book Of Mice and Men. The end is kind of rushed, and I might go back and fix it later.





	Of Nohrian Men

It was a tiny, twisted form sitting in the middle of the old, worn pathway. A small mouse lying dead, mouth unhinged and eyes glazed over. And it was a huge dark hand that gently scooped it up. It was a giant of a man that stood up, cradling it close to him as he continued along.

He would have gone on, but he was stopped by the sight of his current companion glaring with her arms crossed over her chest. "Goddamit, Benny!" She yells as she backtracks with what looks less like a walk and more like a march, arms swinging in tandem. "I told you, you leave the mice on the ground!"

It took him a seemingly long time to put the words together to answer, mouth almost opening once before the words came out. "I was gonna bury him." He says, his voice an apologetic rumble, offering no more explanation than that.

"Of course you were!" She continues on, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "Because what else would you do with a filthy dead mongrel you find on the street?" She growls and straightens the sparse bags on her back.

"S'not a mongrel." Benny murmurs, but seemingly gives up the fight, softly walking off the path and setting the mouse among some flowers further off.

"Y'know he's just gonna get eaten, right?" Charlotte states angrily. "There isn't any purpose in putting him there."

Benny doesn't answer, just continues on the pathway they had been walking before, taking purposefully small steps so that his much shorter companion could keep up.

"Ugh." Charlotte groans when she catches up. "Let's stop for tonight. See that lake?" She asks and points to a lake deep seated in the forest to their sides. "We'll clean up and hurry on tomorrow."

"Mm." Benny grunts, his companion knowing it meant he had heard her. He had never been one much for talking, and around him you need to learn to read the near silent signals.

"We should be able to get there around noon." She says with a nod, her blonde hair that had lost a small bit of it's bounciness throughout the day nodding with her. "And what're you going to do when we get there?"

"Not bother anyone." Benny answers.

"Good." She responds, bouncing down the hill that would inevitably lead them to the lake.

"People're scared of you, Benny." She reminds him, like she often did. "You got this air around you. Drives people away."

"But not you." Benny finishes her sentence that had been said many times before, covering the slope in two massive steps.

"That's right." Charlotte says with a smile. "Now come on. Time to wash away the day."

Benny again, only answers with a nod as he begins to strip his back of his bag. It was, of course, a nod that Charlotte didn't see as she was currently placing her small satchel against a tree, but she knew that it was there. There were few other ways that Benny would answer if not in words.

"You know the drill." Charlotte reminds seemingly needlessly, Benny turning his back to her as she makes her way both out of her garb and into the lake. Luckily, it seemed fairly sterile when compared to some of the places they had been. "Go on then."

Immediately at that word, Benny begins his own journey to the water. This was always how it would go. She'd get situated, turn her back, and Benny would enter. They would not face each other for the duration of their time there, and they would be silent other than to tell the other they were leaving. This was just how things went.

It was never until Charlotte met Benny that she fully appreciated silence. She used to avoid it, as though silence would render her blind, deaf and dumb. She learned of it many years ago, when she found that shivering goliath down on the riverside. Standing in the rain and looking down at a dead mare. She didn't know what prompted her to walk down to him. She had seen many a man grieving before, but this one seemed different. He wasn't screaming, he wasn't hitting anything, and he wasn't drinking himself to a stupor.

Hewas just looking down at the lifeless animal, water dripping from his face that he didn't even seem to notice.

"Come on." She says, breaking herself out of her stupor with her words. "We oughta get some firewood before it gets darker."

Benny immediately stands up, turning to the bag behind him and unhooking a small firewood axe from the side.

Charlotte briefly stretches, snatching an axe from her side as well. She normally carried it on her belt, but on the common roads she had to seem more lady-like so they didn't draw any more attention to them. They were strange enough as it is.

It didn't take them long to collect what they needed, considering they both had excessive experience with axes. Within a few minutes, they had returned, both with armloads of lumber. They both knew the drill by now. Charlotte would set the wood, and Benny would return with the flint and steel. It wasn't as though there were any purpose to doing it this way. This was just how it worked.

"Charlotte." Benny says, kneeling next to the pile of clean cut wood.

"Yeah?" She asks of the small clangs of the pieces of metal scraping against one another.

"What is it?"

"Tell me the story again." He murmurs softly as the small sparks continue to fly into the lumber with no sign of smoke.

"Really?" She asks incredulously, laughing loudly. "You know, you gotta have this thing memorized by now. Why don't you just tell yourself?"

She doesn't get any answer. Not that it matters. She hadn't expected one in the first place.  
"Hah." She chuckles as a small wisp comes up from the wood and Benny turns his full attention to her again. "Alright. You gotta make the food though."

Benny seems to be delighted by this, nodding his head and turning back to his bag once more, taking out a small cloth wrapped package and a pot that's rim was only just the size of the package.

"You see, Benny," Charlotte begins, a finger in the air. "Someday, i'm gonna be rich as one of those fat cats up in the Nohrian palace. Gonna have a house with 300 rooms that I use, and 1000 I don't. Have all of those luxuries I never got when I was a kid. A huge room where I got all other people to cook my meals, and an even bigger bedroom where I don't have to do anything other than sit on my ass and scratch my belly. I'm gonna bring my whole family with me, too. Bring 'em with me so they don't ever have to want for anything again. And not only them. You're coming with me too, Benny."

As always, that simple sentence draws out a kindly smile from the large man as he pours the rice held in the package into the bowl, following it with water.

"You're gonna be there, and you can be my head of guard, but you aren't gonna fight. You get to train all of those useless guards that don't know how to do what they're doing. You get to talk to them, and you get to not talk to them. Whatever fits your fancy. We won't ever have to worry again, just as soon as we meet one of those fat cats. Our lives'll never be the same. We'll be living like kings, and nobody will ever ask us why we don't wander about anymore. They'll just know me as Ma'am, or Milady Charlotte. And you'll be Sir Benny, trusty general of the guard. And no one'll be scared of you anymore. You can have all the animals you want."

"…A pup?" Benny aks, seemingly scared of the answer. He had never interrupted the story before.  
"Hell yeah you can have a pup!" Charlotte yells, having drawn herself into the story as well.

"You can take that pup with you everywhere! Once he gets big, you can take him with you out to hunt even! Not that you ever would." She laughs, the good humour almost infecting the forest around them. "You'll go out and save those animals. Keep them from being caught, won't you?"

Benny chuckles, shaking the pan briefly before moving to hand it to Charlotte. "We'll be living the high life."

"Damn right we will!"

The next day, everything had returned to normal, walking down the same withered path as before, on their way to a military outpost. The Nohrian army was beaten and battered, they were accepting anyone who could hold a lance. Obviously they would be willing to bring in someone like Benny, and Charlotte had other means if they rejected her.

"There it is." Charlotte says, motioning ahead at the large stone form growing over the horizon. "That's the outpost where we're going to start our new life."

Benny nods beside her, all the smile on his face showing in the glint in his eyes. One that a stranger might even mistake for malice.

"You remember the plan?" She asks, looking over and quite a bit up to look Benny in the face. "If you ruffle any feathers, you're gonna disappear for a while until things calm down. Then you go out to that lake we were at before."

"I remember." Benny grunts. "I'm gonna wait in the clearing until you show up, and then we'll leave."

"Yeah." She nods as they near a gate, a soldier standing in front of it with a lance that he looks like he doesn't know fully how to use.

"You guys here to sign up?" He asks Benny, the larger man looking down and unintentionally causing shivers to go down the soldiers spine.

"Yeah." Charlotte answers for him, flipping her face to her classic damsel in distress that she hadn't had to use in a while. Didn't bother with it around Benny. He'd help her no matter what she looked like. "You got an officer around here we have to sign up with?"

"Er…" The soldier stammers as he looks over to Charlotte. "Yeah. He's in his office, sign the papers he gives you and you're in. You just have to let the requisition officer know what equipment you'll need. "

"And where's his office?" Charlotte asks with her best puppy face put on. "I'm sure i'll be lost soon without directions."

"Um…go down the main hall, you'll come to some big double doors. Through them, go into the door on the far right." He says, needlessly pointing at the door behind him.

"Thank you." Charlotte almost sings, girlishly prancing behind the young man, Benny following behind, the man shrinking down in his chainmail.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Charlotte turned. "My god, you can't even look at the poor kid without him shaking in his breeches." She chuckles, her and Benny continuing down the hallway, Benny looking a tad upset that he scared the kid that badly.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the captains quarters, only about a minute. And so, with nary a knock, Charlotte walked in, Benny trailing behind her, his form almost taking up the entire doorway.

"No, we don't take private contracts, citizen, now if you would please clear my room, I have a lot of work to get done." The officer mutters, pen moving quickly over his paper, not bothering to look up from his parchment. He had seen more than his fair share of citizens insisting that guards had to come to their land and watch for bandits. One woman had even attempted to get a guard for her young son when he ventured into the forest.

"We're not here for that sort of contract, sir." Charlotte says, a sultry tone coming to her voice, one that she would never use on Benny. She had learned long ago that the man had no interest in things like that, and immediately, the facade was lifted. "We're more interested in reversing the order." She finishes with a small wave of her finger, close enough to the captains face that he looks up.

"What?" He asks in confusion, pen still clenched in his hand. "You're trying to get a contract with the Nohrian military?"

"Oh, that's an interesting idea there, captain." Charlotte giggles effeminately as she brings her hands to rest on her chest. "But we were more interested in enlisting."

"You…?" The captain asks skeptically, letting his eyes trail over the woman in front of him. From what he had seen, she didn't seem like much of a fighter. There was definitely the slight outline of muscle under her perfect fair skin, but so far she had more sounded like she was courting him rather than enlisting in a military unit.

"Well, me and Benny." Charlotte answers, holding back the scathing retort about her strength and tapping Benny's broad chest with the back of her hand, Benny almost having to crane his neck down to look at the seated officer.

"Hm." He grunts.

"You dumb there big guy?" The captain asks, after getting nothing more as an answer.

"Nah, he's fine. Strong as a bull too." Charlotte says with a smile. She was speaking with the feel she was almost trying to sell something. "He just doesn't talk much."

"That true." The captain mutters and looks back down to the papers with disdain. They wouldn't get done for a while. "Why'd you two come down here then? Just to join the military?"

"Oh now, it's not gentleman like to pry into a lady's life." Charlotte scolds with a tone almost like one would use with a child. "We both have our reasons, and they'll remain our own."

"Well, to each their own." He mutters. "And what about you? You ever gonna talk?" He looks over to Benny who was still taking up the doorframe.

"I'll talk if you want me too." Benny responds. The captain seemed almost shocked that he had gotten anything from him.

"You-" The captain begins only to cut himself off when the door opens, revealing a soldier, who stops and tries to inch around Benny, who quickly moves to one side.

"Captain." The soldier says, looking slightly out of breath. "Prince Xander's here, says he wants to see the fortifications."

The captains eyes bug as he frantically looks around his office. Going so far as to slam all of the papers he was so concerned with before into a pile and dumping them beneath his desk. The eldest prince coming to a captains battalion was a huge opportunity, one that he didn't intend to let slide.

"You." He says and points to the soldier. "These're new soldiers. Take them to where they'll be staying, get them set up, and let the others know they are to be their absolute best."

"Yessir." The soldier says, bowing low before running out, Charlotte and Benny following him at a more languid pace.

At the main door, Charlotte and Benny caught a glimpse of a man in black and gold armour, blonde hair swept regally to one side. As they passed, he glance over, near black eyes piercing. He got little response from them, other than terrified gasps from the soldier and a bashful smile from Charlotte. Benny did nothing more than tip his head.

They couldn't help but notice the rich chuckles following them as they walked down another hallway.

"These're the barracks." The soldier says as he continues to lead the two following him down a road that lead from the palace to a smaller and less sturdy building. "Most of the soldiers spend their time there. The training grounds are just outside. If you follow me, i'll show you the sleeping areas."

In all truth, Charlotte didn't care for the conditions so far. She had certainly seen much worse, but she knew that she would likely have to share a room with all of the male soldiers, and so she would have to keep her act up even more hours of the day than she already did. Perhaps she had gotten spoiled by traveling with Benny. They only had to deal with the rare traveler or salesman on the streets. Most of the time, the encounters lasted longer than they should have, most of the people being confused and quite frankly alarmed by a man like Benny traveling with a seemingly frail and kind woman like Charlotte.

"Just in here." The soldier jolts Charlotte out of her musings, leading them into the barracks and quickly turning to the right. "We got three separate sleep chambers. The curfew is 3 hours past sundown. You're allowed back out starting at sunrise."

The soldier shoves open the wooden door they had come to, revealing the long room within, almost the entirety of the walls covered with hooks, holding individual soldiers belongings and uniforms. Underneath each perfectly spaced hook was a small bed sitting on the ground. "We don't have too much extra room right now. Barracks full enough as it is, but they just keep accepting new recruits." The young soldier scoffs before pointing to a corner far into the room. "You see those empty hooks there? That'll be where you're staying. Just hang your bags on them and come out to the training grounds. They should be finishing up with their stretches about now."

"Yessir." Charlotte says as the soldier walks down the hallway. The young man was obviously not used to being referred like that from the blush coloring his sun tanned cheeks.

"J…just call me Harris." He says back. "You're the same rank as me right now. No need for the titles."

Charlotte lets out a fake giggle, Harris giving a wary smile back before dashing away- most likely to the training grounds. It was, of course, a fake giggle. But it was one that only Benny could recognize as such. As soon as the boy is out of the building, she lets out a derisive scoff. "Come on then. Let's get our things in there."

Benny nods, his silent agreement sealing their entrance into the so called sleeping chambers. The more they looked around, the more it seemed like a herd place for cattle. There was a sort of melancholy sadness to it. Only because they both knew that all of these men would be dead as soon as they decided to strike Hoshido.

"I'm tellin' you, they're the weirdest bunch we got so far." Harris says in disbelief to the semicircle of soldiers that had gathered around him, some passing about a flask of bourbon. "There's this real pretty lady who doesn't look like she should even be holding a knife, and then there's this huuuge colored guy." He emphasizes by putting his hand a foot or so over his head. "Who won't say a word."

"Huge huh? Can they handle a weapon well?" A gruffer looking soldier asks, rubbing a graying brown beard.

"No idea." Harris shakes his head. "I only met em in the captains room."

"Why were you in the captains room?" A soldier about Harris's age asks, slightly taller and with more girth. "You just got here a few months ago."

"Cause Prince Xander was-" The young soldier cuts off, looking a bit panicked. "That's right! I was supposed to tell you all to be on good behavior, Prince Xander came out to see the battalion!"

That drew up the attention of most of the soldiers. They looked up in confusion and almost the same shade of panic as Harris. It wasn't everyday that a soldier was in such close proximity with royalty. This, they all saw as a chance to move up in the world, and maybe make a name for themselves outside of this small fortress. "Everyone, breaks over, go back to your posts and resume your training!" The gruff soldier orders, evidently the officer that controlled soldiers shifts and patrols.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldiers yell, the myriad of deep and high voices mixing into a determined whole as they go running off, some holding onto food and drink.

"Oh?" A soft and light voice cuts in. "Why all the hurry Mister?"

"You two the new recruits?" The officer asks, turning around to see a woman with curly, bouncing blonde hair, and a huge man who's chest is level with the captain's head.

"Yessir." Charlotte says kindly and nods her head. "I'm Charlotte, and this is Benny."

"Captain Ricard." The man reciprocates. "You two know how to handle a weapon?"

"Oh, I don't know about little 'ol me." Charlotte says in a fake bashful voice. "But Benny here can take a punch nastier than the fell dragon himself!"

Benny glances over at Charlotte through her enigmatic speech. He never did understand her flair. But it seemed to have gotten the Captain's attention. "Oh can he?" He asks, amusement twinkling in those disciplined eyes. "Tell you what." He turns back to Charlotte. "I got to keep the soldiers in check, you and him go over to Samson over there, he'll set you up with weapons and armour. Join up with the rest of 'em afterwards."

Charlotte nods, a smile gracing her features. "Yessir."

"You shouldn'tve boasted like that Charlotte." Benny mutters as they walk over to the curly haired gentleman who had been pointed out by the Captain. "He's gonna think I'm lookin for a fight."

"Now come on, Benny, no one's gonna make such rash assumptions." Charlotte responds while crossing her arms over her chest. Luckily, Benny was kind enough to shorten his stride when they traveled together so she didn't look a fool. "Hell and even if they do, they're not gonna raise arms to you! You're the biggest guy on the base!"

Benny shakes his head, his disapproval was clear on his face. He had always spent his life avoiding confrontation in most all shapes and forms. And here Charlotte was, pawning him off to the military as some huge bull of a man who didn't know a love tap from a fist to the gut.

Charlotte scoffs briefly before slipping the flawless, smiling mask back onto her face. They had come within a meter of Samson before he turned around curiously to find the source of the mixture of both light and heavy footsteps.

He had the reaction most men did when they saw Charlotte traveling with Benny, a cocked brow and a confused glance at the two, deciding which of them would be more requiring his immediate attention. "What d'ya need sir…?" He resolves, redirecting his gaze to Benny, obviously prompting him for his name.

"His name's Benny." Charlotte answers. "I'm Charlotte. We were told to come to you for armaments."

"Really?" He asks, eyeing the two standing in front of him. "You don't look like soldiers." He says warily. They had gotten more than one fool thinking they could fool the guard, trying to steal arms or armour.

"Just got here today." Charlotte says and looks pointedly at the guard who raised an inquisitive brow. "We need armour cause we just joined." Charlotte says, seemingly reaching her wits end with having to constantly treat these men like this.

"Fine, fine." Samson mutters and turns back to his table. "I'm going to need your measurements." He smiles, giving Charlotte a shady looking smile.

"She won't need armour." Benny says, crossing his arms over his broad chest and moving a bit in front of her.

"You know, this is a battlefield." The armourer responds, although not as forcefully as one might if they weren't face with a man almost a foot taller than them.

"She WON'T be needin' it." Benny says again, taking a single step forward that results in the armourer bumping his backside against his worktable.

"Now, now." Charlotte answers from his side while giving a feminine pose. Really, she could care less about stopping them (She was actually enjoying the man cowering in fear), but they had just gotten here. She didn't want them to be kicked out again. "Do you really think that little me could lift up that heavy armour? Besides, I know you all will protect me, won't you?"

"Yeah, you got nothing to worry about." The armourer says, puffing out his chest as though he had accomplished something. "Now come on over here you big bastard." He says, bumping Benny's shoulder with a fist lightly. "Still need to get you all measured out."

Benny glances over at Charlotte, the short woman nodding and motioning for him to follow Samson. "Don' worry, I'll be over with the others. Just don't cause any trouble."

Benny hums softly and turns to follow the armourer who had looked back when he noticed the lack of the presence looming unintentionally over his shoulder. "Come in." He says and opens the door to the small workshop looking house. "We do the fitting in here." He explains. "Makes it easier on the men if there's rain or wind."

Benny grunts.

"Right." Samson sighs in exasperation. "Now go stand over there." He says, pointing to a small circular raised part of the floor as he briefly searches for his tape measure.

"So where you come from?" He asks while twisting the faded looking tape measure around Benny's ankle before jotting something down on a piece of paper. "Come on." He continues when he receives no response. "This is gonna be a real long measuring if you don't make any conversation."

"…"

"…"

Samson moves on to Benny's arm.

"Kotham." Benny mutters, almost too softly to hear.

"Hm?" Samson hums, moving his head to listen better.

"I'm from Kotham." Benny says again, a bit louder. He hadn't made any real conversation with anyone but Charlotte in quite a while.

"Oh yeah? That old farming hovel, right?" Samson asks, a smile had made it's way onto his face. "My father was from there, you ever heard of a man, go by the name of Chogata?"

"Mm." Benny nods. "Hoshidan immigrant. He used to visit my Aunt for coffee."

"Hah!" Samson barks with laughter. "He sure loved that stuff. My Mother used to make it for him everyday after he got back from patrol. Said they never had anything like that in Hoshido."

Benny smiles down at the younger man's head as he holds Benny's hand, tape measure busy measuring his wrist.

"And this is the smithy." A voice says as the door opens, two men walking in. One in classic captain's armour, and one in black and gold platemail. "Seems he's working on the new recruits at the moment."

"L-lord Xander!" Samson yelps, dropping his tape and bowing down.

Benny glances down at the scruffy head of his now fellow soldier. He had definitely heard about the kingdom's military oriented prince. He had just never been close enough to any paintings, much less the real person, to see what he really looked like. So he bows his head down from his perch on the stand, trying to keep himself from looking intimidating as, at this height, he seemed to be 2 feet taller than the fairly tall prince.

"At ease." Xander says, putting a hand up in the air as he walks around the slightly crowded workhouse, taking in the ingots of metal and the specialized equipment for curving and carving armour. "You manage a nice armoury." He says, to both Samson and the captain.

"Thank you, sir." The captain and Samson answer in unison, standing a bit taller.

"I'd like to see the forge, if I may." He continues despite their strong yells.

"Yessir!" They yell once more, motioning for him to follow them.

Charlotte sighs, watching the soldiers doing their training routine with her head in her hand. Oh, how she wished she could join in and smash some shit. She really needed it after a long day of suckering up to commanding officers.

But that, of course, would ruin the damsel in distress image she was looking to create. She'd just wait until they finished up with Benny. He'd probably be up for being on watch while she wrecks havoc on a tree.

Really, he was the only one she could trust here. Sure, the rest of these men weren't bad people, but they sure as shit didn't know her, nor did she want them to. It would only lead to more mistakes, or much worse. She never expected to be around for long. With her and Benny, his and her natures led to rifts between him and the rest. Once, as she could clearly remember, the townsfolk in a small hovel had driven them from their town, because of the rumours the scared children had spread about Benny. With no proof, of course, but enough truth to it that the parents believed him an agent of King Garon, out to burn their town to the ground.

The more she thought of it, the sadder it seemed, that he was judged, treated like this. That her friendship with him had caused her out on the open road from a comfortable bed more times than she could remember.

She could not blame him…but she could not help but feel as though he were at fault. Really, he had done nothing, and she would never say it to his face. So many times, she had thought she would be better off without him. But just as many times, she had thought that they both would be miserable without each other.

Stuck in a loop it seems.

"Suppose I'll just keep goin'." She mutters. "Not much else to do."

It'll get better soon. She'd bet, but she didn't really believe it.

"Charlotte." Benny greets, entering into the dormitory after several long hours of the young blacksmith measuring and trying to make small talk.

"There you are." She says in that voice that Benny knows is fake, that lisping, soft one that she never used when they were alone. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry." He responds, sitting down on the rough mattress across from her, setting down a lance that the smith had given to him.

"So how long you think your armour's going to take?" She asks, genuinely curious. He wouldn't be able to practice with her much until it was done.

"He said it'll be done in 2 to 3 days." He answers simply.

"S'good." Charlotte murmurs, listening in to a conversation catching her ear a few mattresses away.

"Yeah, I heard he was raised by bears!" A soldier whispers to another, both of them watching Benny's back very inconspicuously.

"I thought it was 'adopted by wolfssenger'." The other one responds.

"Was it?" The first one asks. "I know that he felled a forest in one night. Doesn't seem right if he was raised by wolfssenger."

Charlotte sighs as Benny's face slowly falls. Every time they came somewhere new, this happened. Everyone always 'heard' rumours about him, all of them unfounded of course, but all of them believed by everyone else. Of course, anytime Benny tried to eliminate them, everyone was too scared by the rumours to take him seriously. "Ignore 'em, big guy. They'll forget the rumours in a bit."

"Doesn't make it less upsetting." Benny mutters softly, hardly meaning for Charlotte to even hear him. It didn't matter. No use in gettin' depressed over it. It wouldn't make them stop talkin'.

"Attention soldiers!" A loud voice calls, the 2 dozen or so soldiers looking over to the official looking general at the entrance to the room. "Lord Xander, Prince of Nohr has requested a legion of no less than 2 score make way to the garrison directly eastward. A sign up sheet shall be placed just inside the garrison. All recruits must agree by weeks end."

A final bow, and the general leaves, new conversation making it's way onto all the soldiers tongues.

"Whatcha think Benny?" Charlotte asks, a smile making it's way onto her lips. "Next garrison east is Port Dia. Lotsa fat cats run through there."

"If you want, Charlotte." Benny answers, smiling warily at Charlotte. "It's fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I’m sure you can guess what happens next. :3


End file.
